1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to waterproof and breathable plugs for waterproof boxes, and, more particularly, to a waterproof and breathable plug having a waterproof and breathable membrane that is not bitable by insects.
2. Description of Related Art
A waterproof box, especially an electrical box, has a variety of electronic components mounted therein. In general, the electrical box has a box body made of metal. When water molecules enter the box body or hot and cold air exchange in the box body, the electronic components may get rusted. In order to expel the water molecules, an electrical box is generally provided with a through hole and a waterproof and breathable plug mounted in the through hole.
A waterproof and breathable plug has to have great enough air ventilation amount and waterproof capability, in order to be effectively used in bad weather, such as stormy weather or hurricane. However, the electrical box, and the through hole as well, has a constant size, and the waterproof capability is thus limited.
Therefore, how to provide a novel waterproof and breathable plug is becoming one of the most popular issues in the art.